1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to a hydraulic suspension strut for supporting the steering arm and spindle support assembly for a wheeled vehicle wherein the suspension strut has a pivot bearing support arrangement for supporting the strut and the spindle to permit steering movement in the event of collapse of the strut piston and cylinder.
2. Background
In automotive and similar type vehicles, the development of pressure fluid cylinder and piston type suspension struts has been undertaken due to the relative merits of these devices in damping vertical movements of the vehicle undercarriage and, in certain applications, to provide a combination spring and shock absorbing function. It has been determined that it is particularly desirable to utilize a pressure fluid type cylinder and piston suspension strut for a vehicle wherein the strut also comprises the support for a steerable wheel support spindle. However, in the event of failure of a seal or other unwanted collapse of the piston and cylinder of a strut of the type described herein it is particularly important that the steerable spindle be capable of steering function so that the vehicle may be driven under its own power or at least steered easily for transport to a repair facility. The present invention provides a particularly unique suspension arrangement for a steerable spindle of a wheeled vehicle including a hydraulic suspension strut and support bearing means associated therewith.